Kindness of Strangers
by Ali Nowac
Summary: In her time of need, Daenerys finds a strange man in white willing to lend a few words of advice.
1. 1: Kindness of Strangers

**A/N: Obviously this is AU, as in the real House of the Undying, I doubt Dany could have left and then reentered, but I tweaked things a little so I could write this. There's very little Ezio in here, but I may write a little something following this and further detail their alliance. I do not own either ****_Game of Thrones_**** or ****_Assassin's Creed_****. Please note this is the first time I've ever attempted to write Dany, so I apologize if what I wrote of her sounds OOC. Enjoy!**

* * *

_**Kindness of Strangers**_

The snow crunched beneath the Dragon Queen's boots and the cold ate at her exposed skin as she slowly extended her hand towards the Iron Throne, her heart swelling at being so close. She had to detach herself, however, for this couldn't be real. She knew where she was and she wasn't across the sea in King's Landing, she was in the House of the Undying in Qarth. She drew back from the Iron Throne, though her movements were lazy, her mind overcome with temptation.

Then she heard it, in the distance, the distinct crying of her babies. _I'm coming, _she thought to them, her stomach twisting in desperation. She made for the sound, keeping her ears open, the fire light from her torch casting long shadows beneath and behind her. She slowly dropped the torch, heading towards the sound. A large door slowly slid open and her eyes followed it as it rose, her movements cautious as she walked through it.

Wind whipped at her hair, lashing it around her face and she gasped softly, raising a hand to block the harsh winter breath. She squinted, hearing something strange in the distance. Chatter. She frowned, continuing her trek forward. Before long, the snow gave way to cobbled streets beneath her boots and she recognized the streets of Qarth. She felt her heart slowly beginning to crumble, her breath accelerating. She spun in circles, searching desperately for something, _anything_, that would show her the way to her children.

Daenerys headed back the way she'd come, weaving through the crowds, her heart beat quickening with each step. No matter how many steps she took, it didn't matter, she did not end up in the snowy wasteland again. She turned hastily, deciding that the only way to get to her children was to go forward. However, her forward trek was cut short when she collided with a body. She let out a faint cry as she stumbled backwards, her feet tangling and threatening to send her to the ground.

A hand caught her wrist and another caught her waist, straightening her. She grabbed the stranger's shoulder for support and looked up into dark eyes, eyes she'd never seen before. She stepped out of the stranger's grasp and dusted herself off. "I'm very sorry," she offered distractedly, casting a glance over his shoulder, trying to hear through the chatter of the streets.

"Are you Daenerys Stormborn?" asked the male before her, his voice was accented strangely, she hadn't heard it from anyone she'd encountered here and despite her current dilemma she found herself intrigued by this man. He wore long white robes, red accenting the collar and the tails of fabric that hung from them. They were simply decorated with armor, a pauldron across his left shoulder and shining gauntlets to cover his wrists and forearms. His dark hair was tied back and the steel across his waist bore a strange sigil.

Although she was intrigued, Dany was also cautious. She didn't know this man and nothing about him was familiar. For all she knew, this all could just be another trick the House of the Undying was playing on her. "Should I know you?" she asked, thinking that to be the safest route of repsonse.

Even the man's laugh was tinged with that strange accent. He took her hand in his, bowed with a flourish and placed a chaste kiss upon her knuckles. "No, _perdonami_," - although Dany couldn't place the language she understood that he was apologizing - "my name is Ezio Auditore." He straightened and offered a slightly crooked smile. "I was appointed by Eddard Stark of Winterfell to help you."

Dany stepped back, her eyes narrowing further. What reason did Eddard Stark of Winterfell have to send her a bodyguard? She offered a smile, still not hearing any signs of her dragons, shaking her head. "Please, give him my regards, but I am in no need of another guard, Ser Auditore." She sidestepped around him and started again on her way. She needed to find her dragons.

"If happen you change your mind," called the strange figure, "you will find me at the small inn near the palace. Also, if you take the door to the right, you will find what you seek" She stopped and glanced over her shoulder to question him, but he was gone.

She took a deep breath and glanced to her right. There, stood an iron door, cloaked in a sense of foreboding. She swallowed and walked towards it, pulling hard on the knob. It swung outward with a creak and she looked into the gloom. From what she could see, there was a long dark hallway and in the distance -

Was that? Yes! She could hear the crying of her dragons and her heart leaped. She plunged into the hall, hardly caring when the door swung closed behind her. She quickened her steps as she ventured through the darkness, running her fingers across the wall to find her way. At the end of the hall, she came to a tent flap and she carefully brushed it out of the way, entering the tent. She glanced about, ready to just head right on through. What she saw stopped her cold.

Sitting on a bed of furs was Drogo. Her heart cracked and leaped at the same time when her eyes landed on him. He was just as she liked to remember him, tall, stoic and powerful. "_Moon of my life_," he said in his husky Dothraki. His intense eyes found hers, but she wasn't looking at him. Her eyes were stuck on the small cooing bundle he was bouncing absently. Rhaego. She knew instantly that the child in Drogo's arms was her baby Rhaego. He had Drogo's hair and his eyes, but his little nose was hers. Tears rose in her eyes as she slowly made her way towards them, feeling both their eyes on her, stopping before them.

The child bit at his blanket, his eyes looking up at his mother, as her voice carried through the still tent; "_This is dark magic, like the magic that took you from me_…" She paused, licking at her lips and swallowing. "_Took you from me before I could even_…" she trailed off, taking in the child. He was a beautiful little boy and she wanted nothing more than to hold in in her arms. She wanted him to know her. She wanted him to know everything about her and what he would be one day, but she had to remind herself that this was just a foul trick being played on her.

"_Maybe I am dead and I just don't know it yet…_" she murmured, tears burning in her eyes. She couldn't even think of anything else. She couldn't even find the strength to remind herself that it was all just dark uncaring magic. "_Maybe I am with you in the Night Lands_." Despite the child gurgling in Drogo's arms, she had eyes only for her sun and stars. She had not seen him in so long. She'd forgotten how much she missed him.

"_Or maybe I refused to enter the Night Lands without you_," proposed Drogo, looking up at her with those dark, dark eyes. "_Maybe I told the Great Stallion to go fuck himself and came back here to wait for you._" At his words the stinging in Dany's eyes just increased and she found herself smiling despite the lump building in her throat.

"_That sounds like something you would do…_" she replied as his large hand found hers and she gave in, slowly crouching before her sun and stars and the child she'd given up in her failed attempt to save Drogo's life.

The two parents looked down at the child and Dany slowly moved her hand towards Rhaego's face and the child regarded her hand as though it had never seen a hand before. Drogo spoke up again sounding as though he were thinking out loud, "_Or maybe it is a dream. Your dream, my dream...I do not know._" He leaned his forehead against the side of hers and she turned her head so their foreheads leaned together, struggling to hold back her tears.

"_These are questions for wise men with skinny arms. You are the moon of my life. That is all I know… and all I need to know._" He cupped her skin, his eyes shining with his love. She closed her eyes, swallowing again, trying to hold herself together even as she unraveled at the seams. She wanted nothing more than to stay with her love and her child for the rest of eternity.

Daenerys put her hand on Drogo's desperate to hold onto some part of him. "_And if this is a dream_," her sun and stars continued, "_I will kill the man who tries to wake me."_ She looked up into his eyes, knowing that soon she would have to leave. She stole another glance at Rhaego, sniffing. He watched her, cooing softly. She swallowed hard, leaning her head against Drogo, the cries of her dragons reaching her ears. She closed her eyes, relishing in the moment for a few final moments.

"Until the sun rises in the West and sets in the East… Until the river run dry, and the moutains blow in the the wind like leaves…" She trailed off, feeling the prickle of tears, ready to flow down her face. She bit her lip, looking down at Rhaego who had grabbed her fingers and was playing with her hair with his other hand. Pulling her hand from his and rising to her feet was the hardest thing she'd ever done. Walking away was even harder.

She brushed the fabric away and brushed away her tears. She at last entered the room where he children were. Fighting down a smile, Dany watched as Drogon, Rhaegal and Viserion turned to look at her, their bodies wriggling at the sight of her, their cries softening. She was just looking over their bounds when someone else entered the room.

"They miss their mother," said the voice of the someone behind her and Daenerys twirled around, placing herself between Pyat Pree and her dragons. "They want to be with you." She narrowed her eyes as his voice came up behind her and she glanced towards it. "Do you want to be with them?" His first illusion began to circle her. "You will be." There was a promise in his voice, a promise she didn't trust.

Both of the Pyat Pree's began to circle her. "When your dragons were born, our magic was born again. It is strongest in their presence." She found herself looking between the two, only able to distinguish between them by the direction in which the voice came from. "And they are strongest in yours." Pyat's thin lips curved in a smile that she didn't like.

The two Pyats exchanged a glance, the one having stopped. The other continued walking. "You will be with them," he said and the promise was still there. "Through winter, summer, winter again. Across a thousand, thousand seasons you will be with them." As he spoke, iron clasps formed around Dany's wrists, connecting to chains that were bound to the wall. The Pyats pulled the chains tight, forcing her arms to stretch out into a horizontal line. "And we will be with you," finished the first Pyat, "until time comes to an end."

Behind her, the cries of her dragons were growing louder, more desperate and she'd couldn't deny that her heart beat was growing louder, pounding in her ears. She had still not said a word.

"Welcome home," grinned one of the Pyats, she'd lost track of which one it was, "Daenerys Stormborn." He grinned, showing his teeth and a shudder went through the Dragon Queen.

Daenerys narrowed her eyes and tried to keep her voice from shaking. "This is not my home," there was a bite to her words, "my home is across the sea where my people are waiting for me."

Pyat scoffed, his brows raising. "They will be waiting a long time."

Dany's gaze hardened and she thought to say something, but closed her mouth, choosing instead to glance over her shoulder at her mewling dragons. They looked up at her, making little cooing noises in the backs of their throats. The fact that they'd stopped their screeching caught Pyat's attention and he crouched to look at them, his eyes flickering uncertainly between them and their mother.

The Targaryen turned back toward Pyat and her lips moved with a single powerful word. "_Dracarys_." At first nothing happened and behind her, a small ring of smoke exited Drogon's mouth. Then, a flame shot out of the little dragon's mouth, igniting the fabric of Pyat's left arm. Dany leaned back, feeling the heat against her skin as the three little dragons let loose tendrils of fire, that devoured and ate at Pyat Pree's skin, slowing setting him ablaze.

His screams mingled with the screams of her dragons as the chains slowly disintegrated and she dropped her arms. When at last he was nothing more than and unmoving bundle, Dany turned to look at her dragons. They were wearing an almost prideful look. She scooped them up and found the exit of the House of the Undying and left it behind.

Perhaps she would take Ezio Auditore up on his offer to speak further, curious as to how he'd known where the dragons would be.


	2. 2: Sixth Sense

**A/N: Hey guys! This probably isn't as good as the first part considering I wrote most of it in my free period today, but... I still hope you can enjoy. A lot of you were requesting a follow up, so here it is. I may possibly write a little more of the adventures these two get themselves into, but I'm not 100% sure as of yet. **

**As always, I do not own ****_Game of Thrones_**** or ****_Assassin's Creed_**** and please read and review! 3**

Her eyes were sharp, watching the faces in the inn, searching for the strange white robes. There was nothing, and she let out a sigh. She didn't like being made a fool of and shook her head, turning and closing the door of the inn behind her. Her eyes instantly fell upon a flash of white behind a building along the way and after a moment, Daenerys followed. She slipped around the corner of the building and paused. "Ezio?" she called softly.

"_Buongiorno_," spoke his deep accented voice from behind her and she turned quickly, her deep purple eyes meeting his darker brown ones. His lips quirked into a small smile, the scar across them warping with the action.

She watched him for a moment, her eyes scanning his character. He had deep eyes, brown and wise. He stood a few hands taller than she and his hood lay limply against his shoulders. His hair was tied back with a ribbon, though she speculated that it would fall just above his shoulders if it wasn't tied. He had given her no reason not to trust her, but in a world such as this, it wasn't easy to just place trust in random strangers.

But he had helped her find her babies, and that counted for something.

"How did you know where my dragons were?" she asked carefully.

Ezio's mouth quirked again he waved a hand. "Walk with me?" He requested, flipping the hood up in one smooth motion. He didn't wait for a reply and started walking, slowly though. Daenerys realized that he wasn't giving her a choice and fell into step beside him, matching his pace when he sped up.

Neither said anything for a while, just walked, through Dany sent glances at this strange man beside her every now and then. He was calm as he walked through the streets of Qarth though she could tell that he was alert. She could feel the tension rolling off him in waves when raised voices came from a nearby tavern. His fingers itched towards the blade at his belt, though he did not draw it.

Instead, he gave a faint nod to a young woman hanging clothes outside her home, and she favored him with a smile. He turned back to Dany. "It is a sixth sense of sorts," he said, his shoulders bobbing in an easy shrug, his accented voice deep and calmly.

Dany pulled a face. "I still don't understand how you were able to find my dragons with it," she replied slowly, looking to him.

Ezio paused and put a hand at her shoulder. He gestured to the people. "Tell me what you see."

Daenerys spared him a glance and then looked out at what he'd gestured to. Jorah, accompanied by a few of the Dothraki were wandering through the market and she saw his hand inch towards his blade when he spotted her with Ezio but she flashed him a gentle smile and his hand slowly dropped though his gaze didn't waver from the white garbed male beside Dany. "I see my allies," she said slowly, "I see… Citizens…" The people of Qarth, in their expensive attire, milled out, buying and selling and haggling. "I see the allies of the Qarth government…" They too wandered through the mix, easy and carefree.

Ezio gave a faint nod. "You have words to differentiate each of them, where they stand, whom they stand for. I have a sense." When she pulled another face, trying to understand what he was saying to her, he gave a low chuckle and gestured to Jorah. "I sense a man who has strong feelings of loyalty, towards you, Daenerys Stormborn." He nodded towards the Dothraki, "A people willing to follow you where you lead." His eyes flickered to the Qarthians who wished her gone. "A group of politicians who would do anything to see you out of their city."

She looked at him. "You can see all that just by looking at them?" She asked.

Ezio glanced at her and tapped the side of his nose. "Sixth sense."

She found herself smiling at him and Ezio smiled back.


End file.
